


Любовь в порядке вещей

by Dita, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [27]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drama, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita/pseuds/Dita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019
Summary: Кое-что об умении предлагать и принимать помощь, о сложностях коммуникации, конечно, и течение времени.
Relationships: Meryl Stryfe/Vash the Stampede
Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660708
Kudos: 2





	Любовь в порядке вещей

**Author's Note:**

> канон – манга (это важно!); Trigun, 2-й том, 4-я глава, а потом постканон

1.  
В дверь постучали – негромко и с вежливым вопросом. Не хозяин – тот, кто только и мечтал, чтобы приносящий беды гость свалил отсюда поскорее, постучал бы совсем иначе. Вэш не успел ответить – дверь приоткрылась и в комнату сунула голову маленькая страховщица.  
Мерил. Ее зовут Мерил Страйф.  
– Что… Что-то еще случилось?  
Мерил застыла, широко распахнув глаза – еще бы, ведь он так и не оделся, а зрелище за последние пятнадцать минут не стало привлекательнее. Хотя, стоило признать, она все равно неплохо держалась. По крайней мере, грохаться в обморок и орать от ужаса точно не собиралась и убегать – тоже. Разве что смутилась немного – Вэш и не представлял, что она умеет смущаться, – но быстро вернула себе дар речи, пусть и не слишком связной.  
– Я... Мы... мы подумали... может, тебе помочь чем-нибудь?  
– Помочь?..  
– Ну, собрать вещи там... Или... не знаю. Тебе же... – она сцепила пальцы в замок так, что костяшки побелели, и он, наконец, понял.  
Рука.  
Она со своей длинной помощницей решили, что ему тяжело с одной рукой, пожалела его и теперь предлагает помощь – вот в чем дело. Добрые девушки.  
– Как это мило с вашей стороны, девочки! – он улыбнулся так, что заныли челюсти.– Только я почти все, – он кивнул на походный мешок, уже почти собранный. – Было не так уж и трудно!  
Мерил проследила за его взглядом.  
– А. Значит, все в порядке? Может быть... – она мотнула головой, щеки покраснели. – Извини, я...  
Наверняка она подумала, что это не ее дело; и оно действительно было не ее, но не так уж много людей жаждало поучаствовать в его жизни и что-то сделать для него, чтобы успеть надоесть по-настоящему. К тому же Вэшу совсем не хотелось, чтобы она расстраивалась, чувствовала себя глупо или еще как-то... неприятно.  
– Подожди, я вспомнил, – Вэш успел остановить ее у самой двери. – Мне и правда кое-что нужно. Помоги мне надеть рубашку. Там такие мелкие пуговицы, и я...  
Лицо Мерил расцвело улыбкой, как будто это он выручал ее.  
– Конечно!

Мерил встряхнула его старую хлопковую рубашку и приглашающе распахнула. Вэш развернулся и ссутулился, чтобы просунуть руку в рукав, но помогло не сильно, и маленькая Мерил почти повисла на нем, пытаясь натянуть рубашку на плечи. Осторожные, без единой мозоли, пальцы щекотно нырнули за воротник, расправляя замявшуюся ткань, и от этих непривычных, непонятных ему касаний, от теплого тела за спиной, вжавшегося в него – чем? грудью? – по позвоночнику будто потек тонкий горячий песок.  
Он замер, не зная, ни что делать, ни что чувствовать. А что нужно делать, когда девушка?.. Да черт знает, чем она вообще занята!  
Наконец, Мерил отпустила его – через добрую тысячу лет, показалось Вэшу – и скомандовала со своей обычной резкостью:  
– Повернись. И сядь куда-нибудь, а то неудобно.  
Он молча кивнул и присел на край стола. Мерил снова расправила воротник и, нахмурившись, с самым сосредоточенным видом принялась за дело.  
Вэш сразу же понял, что помощь нужна ей куда больше, чем ему – так долго она возилась и так плохо ее слушались и собственные пальцы, и его пуговицы.  
Мгновением позже он решил, что никуда не торопится.  
Мерил делала много, слишком много лишнего, чувствовал Вэш, а может, ему просто казалось, но ее осторожные, как будто случайные, прикосновения прожигали тонкую ткань и расцветали в сердце нежностью и печалью: он уже успел забыть, как это бывает и как сильно он скучает… если б он сам знал, по чему именно.  
И почему же, если Мерил нравится (почему вдруг ей нравится?..), она просто не бросит эту игру с пуговицами и не сделает то, что хочет (а чего она хочет?)? Должно быть, ей просто стало любопытно, запоздало догадался Вэш, как и из чего его собрали и почему всё это до сих пор держится. Никудышный повод для радости, но он переживет – если только она расстегнет обратно чертову рубашку и просто проведет ладонью по груди.  
Но Мерил все сделала неправильно – застегнула его до последней пуговицы на горле, даже дышать стало нечем, а потом взялась за манжет.  
Только бы ей не взбрело в голову посчитать пульс!  
– А что… Что со вторым рукавом? – она снова смутилась.  
– Закатай получше – и всё.  
Мерил опять сосредоточилась на рубашке, и Вэш выиграл еще полминуты, чтобы что-то решить и на что-нибудь решиться, но на этот раз время шло быстрее, чем ему бы хотелось.  
– Всё? – она подняла на него огромные тревожные глаза. – Может, тебе еще что-нибудь нужно?  
«Обними меня, Мерил», – не так-то и сложно и вполне безопасно, как ни посмотри, он же не хочет ничего такого, хотя с ней, должно быть, было бы здорово, если бы она и вправду… Просто немного тепла, потому что он слишком устал и слаб, ведь прошлая ночь была адом, а за порогом этой комнаты его опять не ждет ничего, кроме ненависти и бесконечной раскаленной пустыни. Она, сама того не зная, что-то развинтила, расстроила в нем своими слишком прямыми вопросами и своими неловкими руками, ей теперь и собирать.  
Мерил все еще смотрела на него и ждала.  
– Да, – он кивнул с жизнерадостной самоуверенностью. – А помоги мне еще и со штанами? У тебя так хорошо получается!  
– Ты!.. – она подавилась словами, отскочила от него, словно ошпаренная, и аж вскипела от гнева. – Ах ты! Не зря про тебя говорят!..  
– Это вовсе не то, что ты… И я не вру! – Вэш попытался оправдаться. – Знаешь сколько там пряжек? Я всю неделю их буду застегивать!  
– Да? Прекрасно, – кивнула Мерил со злорадным удовлетворением. – Тогда у тебя будет время хорошенько подумать!  
– Хозяин меня просто убьет! Они все тут меня убьют!  
– Фу! Какая позорная смерть – без штанов!  
Дверью она хлопнула так, что даже стекла задрожали.  
И зачем он это сказал? Такое никогда не срабатывало с девушками, ни разу, сколько он себя помнил, а с ней бы и подавно не вышло. Но, по крайней мере, обошлось без оплеухи. У нее ведь тяжелая рука, он сам видел.  
Вэш задумчиво походил по комнате, перебирая ощущения, застывающие в память о теплых внимательных руках, в которых было так хорошо… так недолго хорошо. Пальцы пробежались сверху вниз, выталкивая маленькие гладкие пуговицы из петель. Потом – снизу вверх, застегивая. Потом – обратно вниз.  
Закончив, Вэш бросил взгляд на часы – меньше, чем пол минуты. Неплохо, вот только знать бы еще, куда применить это странное умение.  
Он расстегнул манжет зубами, выпутался из рубашки и сунул ее в мешок.  
Пора было собираться по-настоящему. 

2.  
Все было хорошо - так, как бывает лишь в предрассветных снах, обрывающихся на самом интересном месте. Долгие поцелуи, которые с каждой минутой выходили у них все лучше и лучше. То, как Мерил перебирала и ерошила его волосы, наводя и убирая беспорядок по собственному вкусу. И то, как ее ладони, легкие и щекотные там, медленные и горячие здесь забредали под воротник рубашки и вели счет тем шрамам и железкам, до которых могли добраться. Вэш подумал было, что Мерил собирается написать о них отдельный отчет, хоть выбрала и странные методы исследования, но тут же вспомнил, что она больше не работает в страховой компании и не пишет отчетов.  
Ему нравилось даже то, как она сидела верхом на его коленях, старательно делая вид, что ей все еще удобно, хотя именно благодаря ее энтузиазму и напору самому Вэшу становилось все неудобнее и неудобнее.  
Момент не портил даже пистолет, брошенный в изголовье и лежавший на расстоянии вытянутой руки – привычная и полезная предосторожность, главное теперь – не треснуться об него головой в неподходящий момент и ни в коем случае не уронить сверху Мерил – это уже тянуло на полноценную катастрофу. Рядом, аккуратно сложенные, лежали его очки – их сняла сама Мерил и тут же очертила брови быстрыми щекотными поцелуями.  
Вэш знал: Мерил его любила. Он не льстил себе, просто не мог найти других слов для всего того, что она делала (и сделала) для него. Но это не значило, что теперь нужно расслабиться: чувства чувствами, но Мерил Страйф все равно оставалась самой собой, а значит, была непредсказуема.  
Вэш оторвался от ее губ и поцеловал в шею, поймав ртом одичавший пульс – Мерил лишь запрокинула голову: можно. Поднялся рукой от колена вверх по бедру, задирая сбившееся и смявшееся платье еще выше: можно. Задержал руки на талии, двинулся выше и будто случайно накрыл ладонью округлость груди. Уже слишком: от прежней Мерил он бы мгновенно получил за такое зуботычину – по крайней мере, Вэш привык так думать. Это была успокаивающая и насквозь лживая мысль, потому что ощущение нежного тепла, мягкости и предвкушение, ожегшее пальцы и ударившее в голову сильнее виски, стоили и большего риска; в конце концов, он то и дело рисковал всей своей жизнью с очень сомнительными шансами на куда более сомнительные удовольствия.  
Но на этот раз Мерил и вовсе обошлась без комментариев - лишь ошеломленно вздохнула. В новом поцелуе Вэш в полной мере ощутил сладкий вкус безнаказанности.  
…Впрочем, у Мерил были на него собственные планы: она вытащила руки из-под воротника и взялась за все еще застегнутую пуговицу на груди:  
– Я сниму?..  
Из жара Вэша бросило в дрожь: он как-то успел потерять из виду взаимность происходящего.  
– Если только ты не собираешься делать «голые кадры», – он засмеялся. – Не хотелось бы напугать всех девушек на планете разом!  
Мерил поморщилась: то ли потому, что он припомнил ей ее угрозу-обещание, то ли потому, что прекрасно различала все оттенки неуверенности в его голосе.  
– Не собираюсь, – она принялась расстегивать пуговицы, методично и деловито. – Это эксклюзивный материал, и им я не планирую делиться ни с кем. Не для того я столько… – она остановилась и строго посмотрела ему в глаза. – И где, по-твоему, я прячу камеру? Под юбкой?  
Проверить в любом случае не помешает, решил Вэш, хотя неосведомленность Мерил об истинных возможностях земных технологий обнадеживала. Как и новый бесконечно нежный поцелуй, в который она увлекла его, чтобы оборвать все мысли. Как и тягучие прикосновения рук, остужающие пылающую память и разглаживающие старые шрамы на голых плечах.  
С ней и вправду чудесно, успел подумать Вэш, и, наверное, стоило поверить и сделать это раньше, и, быть может, тогда все было бы немного проще и радостнее для них.  
Мерил чуть отстранилась и с довольным видом откинулась у него на коленях, чтобы оценить открывшиеся перспективы, хотя «масштабы бедствия» в его случае звучало куда вернее.

– Мерил?..  
Улыбка задрожала и стекла с лица, сменившись изумлением и ужасом – Вэш слишком часто видел это выражение на лицах людей и знал, что бывает дальше: женщины визжат и плачут, мужчины кричат и стреляют, а для него это очередной крах всего и еще одно поспешное бегство.  
На мгновение он испугался, что опять потерял форму – в самом буквальном смысле – от переизбытка ощущений, но, к счастью, это было уже невозможно, потому что невозможно, перестав существовать, продолжать беспокоиться по поводу своей внешности, а значит...  
Конечно, за последние три года случилось так много всего и шрамов наверняка прибавилось, но не мог же он стать настолько хуже, чем был…  
Подбородок Мерил мелко дрожал, и глаза наполнялись слезами со стремительностью песчаной бури.  
Или все-таки мог?..  
Вэш опустил глаза, проследив за ее взглядом.  
Вот дерьмо!

***

– Черт, я и забыл совсем. Я уже привык к нему! Но выглядит не очень, согласен. – Мерил едва различала, что говорил Вэш, только тревогу, мечущуюся в словах, хотя о чем вообще можно тревожиться, пережив такое?..  
Шрам был ужасен – огромный, от ребер почти до середины живота, будто кто-то пытался разрубить тело пополам и ему почти удалось; багровый, с грубыми редкими стежками (что за криворукий бездарь его зашивал, дай ему бог долгой жизни!). Вэш говорил ей, что был ранен, объяснял, что не мог вернуться раньше, но не сказал самого главного: ни одно обещание нельзя сдержать, если ты практически мертв.  
Хотя, зная его, можно было бы догадаться. И Мерил чувствовала, понимала в самой глубине души, но только умирать со стыда за свое недоверие и издевательские упреки все-таки было чуть легче, чем от беспокойства за его жизнь, висящую на волоске.  
Она протянула руку и коснулась едва-едва, самыми кончиками пальцев. Вэш вздрогнул – Мерил могла только надеяться, что не от боли.  
– Это сделал Найвз? – выдавила она, после того как сумела загнать слезы обратно.  
– Да. Найвз, – кивнул Вэш, – Но это не то, что… Он не хотел на самом деле. И в конце всего спас меня.  
Да, она поняла, что все закончилось, когда увидела в рассветном небе два крыла, рвущиеся к слепящему глаза солнцу, но в тот момент могла лишь гадать, как именно.  
– Его до сих пор разыскивают… – Мерил хотела сказать другое и не решалась, но Вэш понял и так.  
– Его больше нет.  
Он думал, что успокаивает ее, потому что знал: всякий на этой планете будет рад смерти Найвза и никто не станет оплакивать безумного убийцу и монстра. Никто, кроме самого Вэша, который оплакивал брата. Мерил не хотела оставлять его одного.  
Она обхватила его за шею руками и притянула ближе, Вэш обнял ее в ответ.  
– Мне жаль, – прошептала она, а потом не удержалась и расплакалась.  
Ей и вправду было жаль, но не Найвза, конечно, тут не о чем жалеть, а ей самой было далеко и до всепрощения, и до справедливой ненависти.  
Найвз был ее тайной. Мерил Страйф никому и никогда бы не призналась, что вот уже три месяца, с того самого дня, как они с Милли нашли Вэша на плоскогорье Проуб, она каждой клеточкой тела, всем сердцем и от всей души была Миллионсу Найвзу благодарна.  
– Ну вот, ты опять плачешь, Мерил, - Вэш вытирал слезы с ее щек настоящей теплой рукой и целовал мокрые дорожки. – Плакса Мерил.  
«Я перестану, сейчас перестану», – пообещала себе Мерил, судорожно вдыхая ртом, и буркнула:  
– Сам ты плакса.  
– Ага, – он широко улыбнулся. – Но мы ведь не для этого здесь? Ты же не для того меня раздевала, чтобы порыдать? Я надеялся, у нас другие планы.  
Мерил дернула губами в улыбке: она никогда не думала, что услышит о планах от самого непредсказуемого обитателя планеты Гансмоук, особенно когда из одежды на нем остались одни только штаны.  
– Да? И какие были у тебя?  
– Вообще-то я тоже хотел бы тебя раздеть, – Вэш покраснел до цвета своего красного плаща, но смотрел твердо и ясно, так, что не было ни единого сомнения: действительно хотел. – Для начала.  
От жара, который залил ее лицо, последние слезы высохли сами.

***

Вэш попытался подцепить пальцами петлю, чтобы выпутать пуговицу, но ничего не получалось: петелька была крошечная, а пуговица – скользкая и верткая. Он взялся за следующую – снова ничего не вышло. Мерил смотрела на него, чуть склонив голову, с интересом исследователя забавных, но лишенных разума существ.  
– Это фальшивая застежка, Вэш, – наконец смилостивилась она. – А молния на спине.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он и тут же вспомнил, что молния и в самом деле была, он нашел ее, пока они целовались, но почему-то это теоретическое знание не вылилось ни в какую практику. Зачем вообще нужны фальшивые застежки? Чтобы вводить смущенных людей в еще большее смущение?  
Вэш нащупал язычок молнии и потянул. Сначала все шло хорошо, но он даже не добрался до поясницы, как молнию заклинило. Вэш дернул сильнее – язычок остался у него в руке. Мерил завела глаза к потолку и пробормотала что-то о грядущем землетрясении и конце света.  
– Я очень давно никого не раздевал, – объяснил Вэш. – Уже забыл, как это правильно делается.  
Мерил недобро сощурила глаза.  
– Надеюсь, ты не ждешь, что я тебе посочувствую?  
Вообще-то, сочувствие бы не помешало, подумал Вэш. Во-первых, это на самом деле было давно, а во-вторых, последняя девушка, у которой он расстегнул блузку, чуть не прикончила его, а потом и вовсе разбила себе голову о камни. Но если он скажет Мерил все это, сегодняшняя ночь окончательно превратится в ночь печальных воспоминаний и слез, вместо того, чего они на самом деле желали.  
Вэш не хотел, чтобы Мерило плакала – ни от печали, ни от жалости, он хотел, чтобы она кричала и стонала: лучше всего его имя, но можно и любую любовную бессмыслицу вроде «О боже!» или «Да-да, еще!».  
«Мы высшие существа», – говорил Найвз, и в эту минуту Вэш как никогда ощущал всю смехотворность претензий на превосходство: будь он высшим существом, он точно бы знал, как сделать счастливой одну маленькую женщину. Правда у него, в отличие от Найвза, хотя бы была возможность попробовать.  
– Нет, – он качнул головой. Пальцы грелись о теплую гладкую спину и встречали бугорки позвонков, пока не споткнулись о еще одну застежку – ну что за проклятье! – Я только хотел сказать, что теперь мне нужно тренироваться.  
Взгляд у Мерил потеплел и снова стал нежным и грустным. Слишком уж грустным, на его вкус.  
– Очень много тренироваться.  
Она опять покраснела и спрятала лицо, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо.  
– Валяй, – дыхание волнами растекалось по коже и еще глубже, под кожу. – Можешь начинать прямо сейчас.  
– А... А платье? – он снова попытался сдвинуть молнию с места, но безуспешно.  
Мерил поглядела на него и вздохнула.  
– А платье теперь можно снять через голову. Что стряслось с твоим знаменитым умением находить выход из самых безвыходных ситуаций?  
Упрек был справедливым, и Вэшу почти нечего было сказать в свое оправдание.  
– Все дело в том, – он поднял револьвер, крутанул на пальце и, взвесив в руке его надежную тяжесть, сунул под подушку, – что сейчас я очень хочу найти вход.

3.  
Новость об ограблении застала Мерил за чашкой не самого лучшего кофе: прилетела вместе с черным дымом, звуками выстрелов и криками взбудораженных горожан. Ей понадобилось пять секунд, чтобы оценить всю серьезность проблемы, и еще десять – чтобы кинуть на стол смятую десятку, проверить под плащом пистолет и выскочить на улицу.  
Что-то грохнуло так, что земля качнулась под ногами, и Мерил поняла, что времени ждать Милли, застрявшую в бакалейной лавке на другом конце улицы, у нее нет. «Догадается», – решила она и помчалась к городскому банку.  
– Малышка, куда ты? Не слышишь – стреляют! Пиф-паф! – кудрявый красавчик в фантастической куртке, завешанной бахромой, ухватил ее за локоть, останавливая. – Там не место для таких хорошеньких девочек, как ты. Но со мной тебе...  
– Съеби, – прошипела Мерил; безыскусно, но от души наступила непрошеному защитнику каблуком на ногу и, выдернув руку, побежала дальше.  
Придурок. Да что он вообще знает об опасности!  
Она была уже совсем близко, когда выстрелы стихли – что-то закончилось. Испуганные, взбудораженные, любопытные люди потекли к эпицентру событий. Мерил увязла в толпе, но упрямо пробиралась к цели, поминутно извиняясь, уворачивалась от толчков, отвечала на извинения, тянула шею, стараясь что-нибудь разглядеть, и слушала.  
«Банда Ленни-мясника» – «Двадцать ограблений за полгода». – «Награда какая?» – «Конченный псих, чуть что – в расход. Да, и своих тоже». – «Только в этот раз не выгорело, то ли подельники сдали, то ли...» – «Говорят...».  
Что в таких случаях обычно говорили, Мерил знала. Теперь ее интересовал только один вопрос: в порядке ли Вэш.  
За оцепление, наскоро собранное из горожан с ружьями, уже почти переставших бояться и начавших гордиться, ее не пустили, отправив к шерифу.  
Мерил не стала спорить: с начальством всегда было проще и она успела привыкнуть к тому, что слова: «Я с телевидения. Хотите попасть в новости?» – обладают магическим действием. Часть людей: жители маленьких городков, полузасыпанных песком, торговцы, фермеры, салунные музыканты и хорошенькие молодые девушки – хотели почти всегда. Бандиты, военные и местные богачи, наоборот, ни за что не хотели. Представители власти – шерифы, мэры и другое начальство – порой хотели, а порой и нет, тут все зависело от содержания самих новостей. Мерил было что предложить им всем.  
Конечно, сейчас для большей убедительности ей немного не хватало Милли Томпсон с ее огромной камерой, но микрофон и удостоверение специального корреспондента NLBC тоже неплохо работали.  
Шериф, суровый усатый мужчина с лицом цвета красного кирпича – от избытка солнца и крепких спиртных напитков – благосклонно выслушал ее восторги: надо же, какая блестящая операция, федералам с землянами далеко до такого, учиться еще и учиться, – а заодно и обещания сделать сюжет о его героической роли и мудром руководстве. О случившемся он, впрочем, многого рассказать не сумел, лишь то, что бандиты подкатили к банку на бронированном фургоне, ворвались внутрь и начали взламывать сейф, но то ли среди персонала, то ли среди посетителей нашелся какой-то придурок, слетевший от страха с катушек и устроивший истерику. Нервы у всех сдали, началась пальба – эта-то неразбериха и дала возможность героическому шерифу со своим войском начать штурм и одержать победу. Как ни странно, когда улеглись пыль и порох, выяснилось, что погибших нет – ни среди заложников, ни среди бандитов.  
Мерил задумчиво оглядела разгромленное здание, привычно оценивая ущерб: разбитые окна, выбитая и погнутая бронированная дверь, стены, выщербленные выстрелами и ощерившиеся гнутой арматурой, что внутри – даже страшно представить – и негромко спросила, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал не слишком угрожающе:  
– И где сейчас этот идиот-истеричка?  
– Валяется где-то внутри в отключке или штаны сушит! – отмахнулся шериф.  
Они прошли внутрь – мимо лежащих на полу и уже связанных бандитов. Вид они имели такой же, как и все плохие парни после встречи с Вэшем Ураганом: очень помятый (без критических повреждений, впрочем) и абсолютно деморализованный.  
Кроме самого Ленни – двухметрового лысого громилы с торчащими наружу редкими зубами и маленькими, налитыми кровью и злобой глазками. Он по-прежнему внушал ужас и ничего, кроме ужаса. Хуже всего была огромная зубастая пила, ввинченная в правую руку. Толстые мясистые пальцы и сейчас изо всех сил сжимали ручку, но пила, изломанная и покореженная, молчала; зубцы были обломаны, а по полотну шли глубокие извилистые трещины. Мерил в который уже раз удивилась страсти плохих парней вставлять в свое тело огромные уродливые железяки и выставлять их напоказ. Как будто это что-то компенсировало!  
– Он так сейфы распиливал, – объяснил шериф, проследив за ее взглядом. – Ну и людей, говорят, тоже... того...  
Мерил мысленно содрогнулась. А ведь кроме Ленни-мясника, у которого хоть и имелся вкус ко всем видам жестокости, вряд ли была фантазия, оставался еще и мастер, придумавший и установивший кошмарную конструкцию. И, возможно, сам он при этом выглядел и казался нормальным человеком… Вот что было по-настоящему жутко.  
– Что вылупилась, сучка? – рыкнул Ленни, и Мерил снова пожалела, что рядом нет Милли с камерой, и им нельзя прославить эту выдающуюся личность на весь Гансмоук прямо сейчас.  
А еще – порадовалась, что на Бесплодной земле есть человек, которого не портит никакое железо. Хотя это совершенно не означало, что она была довольна всем, что он натворил здесь и сейчас.

Вэш полулежал на диванчике для посетителей и так убедительно изображал потрясение и почти что обморок, что никто не останавливал на нем взгляда. Мерил сжала руки в кулаки, впившись в ладони свеженакрашенными ноготочками, и решительно двинулась к цели.  
– Мерил! Что ты здесь делаешь? Разве ты не... Я думал, вы с Милли ходите по магазинам. Туфли или что вы там собирались... – она не без кровожадной радости отметила, что он нервничает – как в старые и не всегда добрые времена.  
– Мы и ходили! Но ты же не мог пропустить все веселье, верно?  
– Я... – он попытался встать ей навстречу, но тут же обрушился обратно с уже не прикрытой гримасой боли. Левая рука заломилась под каким-то неестественным мертвым углом за спину. Вэш поморщился еще сильнее, взялся за локоть и, вытащив руку, уложил ее на колени.  
Мерил ахнула и зажала ладонью рот.  
Ниже локтя рука выглядела так, будто ее пытался прожевать песчаный червь, но не смог и в конце концов выплюнул. Кожаный рукав висел клочьями, металл под ним был смят и разбит; провода, как порванные жилы, торчали наружу. В огромные дыры виднелось сложное металлическое нутро, бог знает, какие еще тайны скрывавшее (о пулемете Мерил уже давно научилась не думать). Двух пальцев не было, третий едва висел на тонкой полоске металла.  
«Что это, черт побери, такое?» – хотела она спросить, но тут ее осенило: только что видела нечто очень похожее.  
– Ты... – ужас окатил ее, как ледяная вода. – Ты остановил ее своей рукой?!  
Вэш нахмурил брови и посмотрел на изувеченную руку, словно увидел впервые, и расплылся в широченной улыбке, пряча глаза и ложь:  
– Да! Она выдержала, ты представляешь? Такая прочная сталь! Мне чертовски повезло с этой рукой!  
Мерил медленно вдохнула. Выдохнула. Трезвомыслящая и рациональная ее часть любезно напомнила остальной Мерил, у которой капли ледяного пота ползли между лопаток, что незачем так беспокоиться. Ленни-мясик, как бы он ни был силен и огромен и как бы кошмарна ни была его пила, не представлял для Вэша никакой серьезной угрозы. Она видела такие бои не раз и не два: и всегда грубая сила и примитивная жестокость проигрывали отточенному до блеска мастерству и стремительному уму, и все-таки…  
– Разве ты не мог придумать ничего другого?  
– Ну уж нет, – поскучнел Вэш. – Все другое было бы очень больно!  
Ей не оставалось ничего, кроме как поверить: к сожалению, он слишком хорошо знал, о чем говорил.  
Вколачивая свою тревогу в пол носком ботинка, Мерил лихорадочно перебирала и сортировала ближайшие планы: забежать на почту и отправить телеграмму Луиде, найти врача и снять обломки; подобрать хоть какую-то временную замену, быть может. Отснять Ленни и взять интервью у шерифа... Проклятье! Ну что за ходячее несчастье!  
– Зачем ты вообще в это ввязался? – простонала Мерил.  
– Я не хотел! Я не виноват! Я просто шел и... – он смотрел на нее почти с отчаяньем, умоляя понять и не вынуждать его говорить то, что и так ясно. – Они собирались ограбить банк!  
Мерил шумно выдохнула и завела глаза к исклеванному пулями потолку: что ж, пришел ее черед объяснять элементарные вещи.  
– Банк открыли всего месяц назад, потому что мы возвращаемся к нормальной жизни, налаживаем... что можем, то и налаживаем, вот и все. В нем нет никаких денег. По крайней мере, таких, которые стоило бы защищать. Жители этого города сейчас слишком бедны, чтобы что-то здесь хранить.  
Вэш удивленно моргнул:  
– Откуда ты...  
– Мы приехали снимать торжественную церемонию открытия! Она должна была быть завтра! Завтра!! – она уже не могла сдержаться и кричала во весь голос.  
– Но...  
– И посмотри, что вы здесь натворили!  
– Пожалуй, я действительно переборщил, – уныло признал Вэш, оглядев царивший разгром: рассыпанные бумаги, переломанную мебель, стеклянное и каменное крошево на полу. – Как ужасно!  
– Это же огромные убытки! Ущерб в десять раз больше, чем от обычного ограбления! – продолжала бушевать Мерил, как будто позабыв, что больше не работает в страховой компании.  
– Они взяли заложников и угрожали... – Вэш наконец докопался до самого истока своего порыва, и Мерил перестала кричать. – И я...  
Ему не нужно было ничего больше говорить. Он выиграл, он всегда у нее выигрывал.  
Мерил опустилась на диван и со вздохом погладила искореженный металл руки, пробуя подушечками пальцев острые края разломов.  
Он не мог оставаться в стороне, она не умела не бояться за него – таков был естественный порядок вещей.  
– Очень больно?  
– Ха-ха-ха! Она же железная! Чему болеть в железяке?  
– Швабра... – начала Мерил угрожающе: у нее не было никакого желания слушать бессмысленную трескучую ерунду, которой Вэш по привычке разражался в ответ на любой встревоженный, то есть, бестактный, по его мнению, вопрос. Она не понимала в точности, как там все было устроено, но знала, что своей искусственной рукой Вэш мог взять тончайшую иглу со стола, чувствовал тепло, холод и влагу и умел много всего другого. А значит, она была связана с остальным им, его плотью, кровью и нервами куда теснее, чем сумела бы обычная «железяка». Тем более что сведенные брови, расползшаяся по лицу зеленоватая бледность и закаменевшие челюсти и так говорили ей более, чем достаточно.  
Вэш сдался и тут же сложил совсем другое, жалкое и просительное лицо.  
– Ну, обезболивающее бы мне не помешало.  
Мерил фыркнула, возмущенная и его новой уверткой и столь откровенным давлением на чувствительные стороны своей натуры.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я сбегала тебе за выпивкой?  
– Хочу, чтобы ты поцеловала меня! – Вэш лучезарно улыбнулся, безмерно довольный собой.  
– Что?! Здесь? Ты с ума сошел! А, ладно...  
Она повертела головой: никого, кто интересовался бы ими, несмотря на весь шум, который они устроили, и привстала, опершись на колено, с одной только мыслью: не задеть, не толкнуть, не навредить еще сильнее. И что на него нашло? Уж на что Вэш не мог бы пожаловаться уже довольно долгое время, так это на недостаток поцелуев.  
Мерил коснулась его губ своими, чуть смазав поцелуй в уголок рта. Он не разомкнул губ, не ответил, как отвечал обычно, лишь закрыл глаза и подался ей навстречу.  
От сухого тепла, длинных густых ресниц так близко, их тени и родинки, которую хотелось слизнуть языком, у Мерил тут же пошла голова кругом. Она быстро отстранилась, снова села рядом и вздохнула.  
– Жаль. Это была хорошая рука.  
Как будто на похоронах. Вэш рассмеялся:  
– Да ладно, о чем тут жалеть? Она уже четвертая или пятая на твоей памяти!  
– Ты испортил хорошую вещь! – никак не могла успокоиться Мерил. Еще позапрошлой ночью эта же рука зарывалась в волосы у нее на затылке, всей своей тяжестью умоляя не останавливаться, твердые холодноватые пальцы сплетались с ее, а она угадывала прикосновения с закрытыми глазами и это оказалось куда сложнее, чем можно было бы вообразить, и еще много-много всего другого, что произошло за последний год. – С другими я не была так близко знакома, – смущение растекалось от горящих ушей по щекам. Вэш открыл было рот, чтобы еще что-то возразить, но глянув на нее, закрыл и тоже покраснел.  
Она нахмурилась, пытаясь вернуть себе обычный строгий вид, и проворчала:  
– Теперь придется привыкать сначала! От новой еще неизвестно, чего ждать.  
– Эмм... – Вэш запнулся, ища слова, и покраснел сильнее. – Ну... Вряд ли она станет вести себя как-то по-другому. И я тоже. Если… Если только у тебя нет каких-то особенных пожеланий.  
Мерил задумалась.  
Он ждал и, пока она молчала, сделался странно серьезным: со складкой между бровей – ей так хотелось стереть ее пальцем или поцелуем, – с невыносимо яркими глазами цвета, которого не было больше нигде на этой планете, упрямым сжатым ртом… как будто она могла и вправду попросить что-нибудь, кроме:  
– Вэш… – она взяла остывшую и изувеченную ладонь в свои руки. – Пожалуйста, теряй ее пореже, хорошо?  
Она же не могла просто взять и сказать, что нет никакого смысла улучшать то, что и так прекрасно.


End file.
